pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
Aqui esta!!! :) toma... tu huevo de magmasaur: Archivo:Huevo_Magmasaur.png cuidalo bien.. nacera en 20 ediciones mas! cuando tengas 39 ediciones avisame... :) hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:40 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD. t quiero agregar a mi lista de amigos... claro, si tu quieres. solo dime cuales pokémon te gustan :D adios! taráchará´n sí , toma :Archivo:Giratina_dark_mode.gif:se volverá normal con 100 ediciones y a su light mode con 300 aquí va claro que puedes tener un draconer machoArchivo:Draconer.png y un draconer hembraArchivo:Draconer_hembra.png solo cuídalos bien. Ademas quería preguntarte: ¿quieres ser mi amigo?. Responde pronto. Firma Naxo Te traigo tu mascota Aqui tienes lo que me pediste: Bulbashaym Se llama Bulbashaym. Cuidalo mucho!!! Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever amigos!! Me gustaria que pongas a un lado de mi nombre a lucario y al otro lado mi sprite mini que es esteArchivo:Naxo_mini.png. Eso es todo, yo ya te puse en mi lista de amigos. :D. Firma:Naxo hola soy pokeale me gustari, si puedes, como poner diferentes links en las firmas, por favor----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 14:59 28 ago 2010 (UTC) aquí esta claro que puedes aoptar a firesian, tomaArchivo:Firesian.png cuidalo bien. Firma: Naxo surprise mira he encontrado un huevo en lo mas alto de la montaña shiny, se llama asi por que brillaaaaaa...,Archivo:Huevo de....png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:nacera el 31 del 8 de 2010 claro laro que podemos ser amigos,ponme los minis de ralts y riolu, cual te pongo yo a ti, si quieres puedes elegir varios pokemon----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:46 28 ago 2010 (UTC) tu oeuf ya nacio mira el hueo, que le pasa, no estara naciendo, ¡¡¡Puf!!! Archivo:Latios shiny.png, es un latios un poco raro, cuidalo bienArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifSoy yo, Pokeale. Aqui me puedes pedir amistad, favores...Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concursoArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 22:51 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu Tienda Me harias un Tyranitar Fusionado con un charizard? I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 01:20 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,esta muy Guay I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 01:49 3 sep 2010 (UTC) quimera por favor, me haces una quimera de rakurusu y de absolArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 16:58 4 sep 2010 (UTC) tu magmasaur... no habia visto... pero tu magmasaur debio nacer hace como 30 ediciones! xD falicidades! aki esta tu magmasaur!! Archivo:Magmasaur.png hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Deja tu mensaje... Y no olvides leer mi saga!!! Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:45 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola !!!!! hola soy alex y queria preguntarte si querias ser mi amigo ¿participas en fakemon el reality? y quien eres ahi yo soy alex F.--Alex pokémon 13:14 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ponm e a amphy(ampharos) y a mismagiusAlex Dime lo que quieras 16:55 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Me recuerdas? pues sí! soy yo,y serías mi amigo?(Dejabu)--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 01:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues... Pooch! Shinx!--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 01:58 9 oct 2010 (UTC) . hola me gustaria que fueses mi amigo te veo por toda la wikiay no se quien eres bueno i como me aburria tambien te hecho un huevoArchivo:Huevo_de_Shaymin.pngnacera quando tengas 130 ediciones avisame de qualquier problema! Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 20:23 29 oct 2010 (UTC) A mi... Empoleon y arceus gracias Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?''' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 20:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Te invitio a partcipar en el nuevo reality Pokefanon el realitysi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 14:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) No Problem Usalos.. ^___^Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 20:36 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Lo siento pero la version sol brillante y luna estrella es un plagio de mi Pokémon Edición Sun y Moon, a si que te agradeceria que lo cambiaras porfavor. No es la primera vez que me pasa. A y te propongo un nuevo titulo: Pokemon edicion dia brillante y noche oscura Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 12:03 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Tienes Tarea!! Germán (GAP) sabes? Sabes hacer artwork de personas???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:51 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Amam balep Pues nada, de todas formas te hare un regalo lo recibiras en 3, 2 ...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:00 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya Termine, no pude ponerle fondo transparente ya que tambien se transparentaba el cuerpo :SArchivo:German ropa bulbasaur.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:26 24 ene 2011 (UTC) huevos Oye me puedes dar un huevo de spiritomb? gracias Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:19 3 feb 2011 (UTC) o-tanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu!!!! Feliz cumpleaños Nº 13 Germán!!Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 23:44 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hoolaa Claro que si :P, y porcierto, quieres ser mi amigoo¿?--Qaaarlosx 19:44 9 feb 2011 (UTC) ;) Un wartortle :) ah, y gracias por lo de mi Dex, aunque no es gran cosa :p ati que pokemon te gusta, para ponerte en mi pagina de usuario¿?--Qaaarlosx 13:34 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Hoolaa He visto tu dex y tu inicial de planta mola un montoon!!!! madre mia, eres mas joven ke yo y eres un artistaa!! =) te deseo todo lo mejor en esta wikia, de mi parte. Ah, y porcierto, cual es el pokemon de Ispenia_Dex que mas te haya gustado? xd es curiosidad --Qaaarlosx 19:19 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Etto... Te inscribirías a Magical PokeAdventure?si dices si, te dejo el link de las inscripcionesArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 21:46 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok ._. .Ponme a poochyena Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 21:53 11 feb 2011 (UTC) thank you very much Muchas gracias, Astrid necesitaba un cambio de sprite. Aunque no tenia un brasier sino que tenia un collar de flores, pero asi se ve bien :D Oye quieres ser mi amigo? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:00 15 feb 2011 (UTC) pokemon ponme un marshtomp y un phanpy Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:17 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ? De que ciudad sera tu personaje de AV????Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:28 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Me podrias dar... Un huevo cuallquiera por favor Pokemon656 ¡Bien por mi!>.< Puedes hacer el sprite de Germán en bañador'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifアレハンドロ, 私を書く. アニメ共有.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 19:37 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Jajaja muchas Gracias por los pichus.Te quedaron tiernox :D ♥Pili Sponge Galleta...(?) Archivo:PICHU_I.gif tienes tienes que hacer tu articulo de av, toma link http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Germ%C3%A1n_(AV)&action=edit&redlink=1 Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:43 4 mar 2011 (UTC) PD.no tengo ganas de escribir. O si puedes quedartelos son para ti naceran el dia 11'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 14:27 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Bulbasaur98 Solo queria decirte que si tienes algun personaje o saga date prisa y registralo para la Liga Pokefanon Ultimate Diamantino 16:44 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoal Hola me gustaria hacer una reserva a nombre de NOMBRE AQUI DEBAJO para su serie Aventuras en Teselia, si puede ser me gustaria tener como pokemon inicial un Snivy y de acompañante (como en mi saga Pokemon Diamante o como en Pokemon Ranger) un Emonga Archivo:Emonga_NB.png, si no me entiendes es lo siguiente. #Desde pequeño tengo un Emonga #Al empezar mi aventura me regalan un Snivy/Tsutaja. #Me gustaria ser acompañante y buscar medallas. Ultimate Diamantino 20:58 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Po Me da igual ser criador mientras que combata de vez en cuando, por favor guardame el sitio en la inscripcion que siempre llego tarde TT_TT PD: Puedo seguir teniendo a Emonga como acompañante. PD 2: Eligire a Totodile, las patatas no son patatas sin ketchup.Ultimate Diamantino 22:03 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Vale Estoy de acuerdo pero tengo que salir con regularidad, aun sigo esperando salir en AV y van por el 8....... PD: Los pokemon que te dije son esos. PD 2: Porque no usas como pokemon acompañante un Bulbasaur (el cual tienes de pequeño) y despues Elm te regala un Cyndaquil eso susede en mi saga y a la gente le gusta. Ultimate Diamantino 22:18 10 mar 2011 (UTC) hacemos un crosover de AJ y PK, ya que las regiones estan cerca(que vallan a alguna isla, a las Sete por ejemplo) y tratan mas o menos del mismo tema^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:29 11 mar 2011 (UTC) puede ser quew mi personaje(de AJ) sea como Jessie, osea que se disfraze y sea coordinador'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:32 11 mar 2011 (UTC) huy es verdad al final noD:Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gif¿Sabes que es Sadulitokuli?Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:46 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya nacieron los huevos, lo siento por tardar tanto :SArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 18:55 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Oye cuando haras el AJ 1, lo espero con ilusion, nunca he sido un rival "principal" PD: Apuntate al El Equipo Pokemon-XD / Inscripciones Ultimate Diamantino 16:04 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Ejem Aquí yo, a la cabeza de unos usuarios furiosos de FC. A ver... lo diré con una indirecta, para no ser tan dura. POR UN CASUAL ME PUEDES DECIR DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO LA CARA MM DE SERPERIOR? Dime, anda, dime. Que yo sepa esa imagen tenía una cosa llamada co-py-right. Sabes? ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ Palkia]] es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 03:42 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡¿Estas Feliz?! ¡Ya!.como querias ya he cambiado la imagen de los fakemon robados por otra hecha por mi y cambie cada imagen de cada articulo en la que estaban,¡¿Eso te hace Feliz!?. PD:...Si quieres ser mi amigo pidemelo. PDPD:Adopta una quimera. PDPDPD:Evoluciona una mascota. PDPDPDPD:Evoluciona una mascota. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 05:40 28 jun 2011 (UTC)